


A Spark of Defiance 反抗的火花

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 盧赫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盧修斯雙手之下的女孩並非他的妻子，她並非純血，她才剛剛成年。他嘗試反思自己為什麼落入這個處境。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spark of Defiance 反抗的火花

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Spark of Defiance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182569) by little-miss-snape123. 



> 授權：

　　盧修斯的雙手悄悄滑落少女赤裸的身體兩側，像是害怕會粉碎她如瓷器般無瑕的肌膚。他不太明白自己是怎麼來到這裡，落得這個地步。

　　他雙手之下的女孩並非他的妻子。

　　他雙手之下的女孩是個 _泥巴種_ 。

　　他雙手之下的女孩才剛剛成年。若然撫過女孩身上的手換成德拉科的，會更為合適。

　　盧修斯無法理解這個狀況是自何時起，是從他們初次相遇開始嗎？不，他第一次看見這個女孩的時候她才十二之齡。盧修斯還記得自己當時覺得她是他看過最醜陋的事物，是社會的污點。

　　是從他看見奄奄一息的她被人從湖泊拉上來的時候開始嗎？

　　不，她那時不過十四。然而盧修斯相當感興趣她是如何極盡誘惑，惹得像威克多爾•克魯姆那樣優秀的男孩喜愛。她到底做了什麼令他視她為合適的另一半……

　　或許一切始於魔法部，她在那個時鐘環繞的房間為了保命與他奮戰之時。他只向她施放了除械咒，但她似乎沒有注意到那些射出來的光不是綠色的。她不知疲倦不斷釋放保護咒。

　　她的魔杖飛到他的手上。他看著她，眉毛嘲弄般向上挑。

　　「嘖嘖，格蘭傑小姐……還以為你的自保能力至少足以抵擋一個簡單的繳械咒語。」

　　赫敏胸膛起伏，深呼吸了一口氣，憤怒溢於言表。

　　「把我的魔杖還來。」她要求道。

　　「你以為有這個可能？」盧修斯陰鬱笑道。

　　「這不好笑。」

　　「噢，但是親愛的，你 _很_ 可笑。你戰敗就已經夠愚蠢了， _請求_ 我還你魔杖更是徹徹底底的白痴行徑。」

　　「我不是請求。」赫敏挑釁道，儘管她明顯在顫抖。

　　盧修斯冷笑，這泥巴種真是荒謬。雖然他也有些渴望看到她嘗試奪回魔杖。

　　「那麼好吧，過來拿回。」

　　盧修斯伸出手，她的魔杖平放在他掌心。赫敏用懷疑的目光審視著他。

　　「不信我？」盧修斯說。

　　他將他的魔杖收進長袍，側起頭看著她，手上仍然遞著她的魔杖。赫敏抬高下巴，朝盧修斯走近幾步。她伸出手，抓著木材收緊手指，盧修斯的手指攥着末端。盧修斯沒有放手，相反他猛地一扭，折斷了魔杖。赫敏發出嗚咽聲，淚水湧出她的眼睛。

　　「你害死了我。」她說。

　　「什麼？」盧修斯刺耳低語。

　　「沒了魔杖，我根本不可能活著走出這裡！」

　　赫敏的眼睛恐懼地睜大，爆裂的聲音在房間另一端響起。

　　「那麼，我的小泥巴種，你最好 _趕快逃跑_ 。」盧修斯認真道，儘管臉上浮現一絲笑意。

　　赫敏盯了他數秒，瞳孔因恐懼而放大，幾乎顯得滑稽。然後她踏著鞋跟，靜悄悄逃離房間，只留下盧修斯與魔杖碎片。

　　盧修斯不認為是自那時起。

　　或許，那是從他在阿茲卡班那一年開始的，恆久處於黑暗當中，他發現自己不時想起她。她那反抗的火光照了進來，他經常為此生氣——他在這所監獄枯萎同時，她仍是自由之身。但憤怒至少還是一種情緒，不至於絕望。怒火在他體內燃燒。

　　後來他又遇見了她。被痛苦折磨了一年半後，她在他家裡現身，作為囚犯。是否自此時起？怒火是在何時融化為心底柔軟的一片？

　　是他看見她躺在地上流著血殘破不堪那一刻。他同情這個泥巴種，直到他看到她眸裡反抗的火花。那一刻這個女孩令他心底湧起一種情緒，令他想擒住貝拉特里克斯，把她扔得離泥巴種遠遠的。那一刻一切豁然開朗，他為邪惡的一方而戰。他已經懷疑了好一段時間，懷疑自己歸錯邊，如今一切是那樣痛苦的顯而易見。他還未準備好加入鳳凰社，宣揚包容的社會，但他不再安於為黑魔王而戰。

　　那一晚，妻子陷入不穩的睡眠許久之後，他冒險前往囚室。他的心為那妖精、奥利凡德或盧娜而淌的血，不及為那泥巴種淌的血多。他奇怪這是為何。

　　「我想看看那泥巴種。」盧修斯的聲音響徹整個地窖。四雙眼睛望向盧修斯，全都恐懼地睜得大大的——妖精除外，牠眼中只有仇視。

　　「噢……別，別再來了。你還害得她不夠慘嗎？」老人的聲音很虛弱，搖曳如風中殘燭。面對這聲音盧修斯卻不得不壓抑退意。

　　「泥巴種，」盧修斯再次道，「過來這裡。」

　　「我有名字的。」

　　「我只會這樣叫你。」盧修斯拉長腔調慢吞吞道。

　　她眸裡的反抗勾起他體內一絲火花。他側着頭看著她，讓她過來自己這裡。他的記憶閃回了魔法部裡赫敏憤怒盯進他眼底那一刻。

　　「不信我？」

　　從她睜大眼睛他就知道她仍然記得。

　　「當然不信。」她怒氣沖沖道。

　　「我沒有殺你，不是嗎？」

　　赫敏嘆了口氣，閉上眼睛。她顫抖著提起步伐。

　　「不要，赫敏，別去。」盧娜懇求道。

　　「我沒事的，盧娜。注意安全。」格蘭傑低聲回答。

　　「你也是。」盧娜微笑。

　　「不要傷害她！」奧利凡德說：「可憐的女孩今天已經夠慘了。」

　　盧修斯無視了其他囚犯，耐心等待赫敏走向自己。他讓她走在他前頭離開地窖。留下她的俘虜同胞在原地不知所措。

　　「你想從我身上得到什麼？」赫敏怒道。

　　「放尊重點，格蘭傑小姐。」

　　「這一切算什麼，我沒有殺你？」她自顧自說著，無視了他。

　　「如果那天晚上你有一根魔杖，你肯逃離險境嗎？」

　　赫敏一下子變了結巴。

　　「我期望答覆，格蘭傑。」盧修斯毫不客氣地道。

　　「好吧，不。我會……」

　　「奮戰。」盧修斯打斷道：「沒錯，我所做的……正是讓你逃跑。我救了你一命，格蘭傑小姐。」

　　「你想帶我去哪裡？」她問。

　　「噓……」盧修斯說。

　　他的手挽著她的上臂，帶著她悄悄沿著路走，去到一個不起眼的房間。他在房間亮起光的期間，赫敏保持沉默。她困惑地看著他在房間施放保護咒，讓他們與外界隔絕。

　　「為什麼？」她問，恐懼奇怪地一掃而空。

　　「坐下。」他朝椅子指了指。

　　赫敏坐了下來，看了看四周。這裡看起來好像是書房。

　　「這裡是你的書房嗎？」

　　盧修斯忽略她的問題，倒了兩杯火焰威士忌。他乾了他的。赫敏沒有碰她那杯。

　　「為什麼你要給我一杯酒？」她懷疑地問。

　　「如果我想殺你，我早就動手了。」

　　「有些事遠比死亡可怕，貝拉特里克斯早就親切地教會我這一點。」

　　「很痛，是嗎？」盧修斯問道，抽出魔杖。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「 _放鬆_ 。」

　　「你叫我怎麼放鬆？你在幹嘛？」

　　盧修斯跪在她面前，目光始終不離她身上。

　　「脫掉你的長袍。」

　　「不。」赫敏說，棕色的眼睛被恐懼稀釋。

　　「你下面有穿別的，不是嗎？我不是要侵犯你，格蘭傑小姐。相信我。好嗎？」盧修斯說。

　　赫敏等了幾秒鐘，盯著她眼前男子。然後她開始脫去長袍，露出了底下骯髒的T恤和牛仔褲。她的手臂滿佈淤青和割痕。

　　盧修斯舉起魔杖對準她一邊手臂，驚訝於她沒有畏縮遠離。他向她挑起眉毛。

　　「我相信你。目前而言。」赫敏說。

　　盧修斯的手指沿著她前臂滑落，他的魔杖尾隨，沿途癒合。清理她衣服上的泥漿，血水。順著她的臉頰，他的手指治療那裡的瘀傷。

　　「還有嗎？」他輕聲問道。

　　赫敏一言不發剝走T恤。她右側遍體鱗傷，滲血的傷口橫跨整個背部。盧修斯治好傷處，他纖細的手指，將被毀得一塌糊塗的肌膚替換成光滑無瑕的瓷器表面。

　　赫敏脫下牛仔褲，不太在意自己只穿著內褲。她幾乎在他治癒的觸摸下睡著。感覺就像接受良好的必需的熱水浴。她多想在華麗織物包裹下睡著。

　　盧修斯清理了她衣服和長袍上的污垢，除去她髮上的塵埃。赫敏第一次感覺有片刻正常。她穿回衣服的時候，衣服還帶著微溫。

　　她所能說的，只是一句「謝謝你」。儘管她心中有千言萬語欲說還休。

　　「別告訴任何人。」

　　「我知道。」赫敏點點頭。

　　她覺得很有趣，她看見的，他唯一好的地方，卻是他唯一想隱藏的一面。

　　「為什麼？」她又問。

　　「你有一團火，別讓它消失，赫敏。」他說。

　　「我不明白……」

　　「我也不。」盧修斯笑了。

　　她報以微笑，五官得以放鬆。盧修斯很想知道，如果她時時刻刻都這樣，沒有一絲恐懼看著他，那會是怎樣一副光景。

　　「我能喝嗎？」她問。

　　盧修斯點了點頭。赫敏拿著飲料到唇邊，像他那樣乾了。她做的鬼臉足以牽起一個馬爾福的笑聲。

　　「難喝死了。」她笑了，因酒精強度而輕微咳嗽。

　　「喝慣就會喜歡了。」他微微一笑。

　　舒適的沉默降臨，兩人陶醉於這片安寧，儘管他們這片天堂之外戰爭肆虐。過了一會，盧修斯看了看他的手錶，臉上是要離開的表情。

　　「現在我要回去地窖了，對嗎？」

　　盧修斯點了點頭，幾乎有點悲傷。他打開門，示意赫敏往前走，淹沒於走廊的黑暗之中。


End file.
